Godzilla: The Rise Of Mothra
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Set a few months after Godzilla 2014, A mysterious cocoon hatches in Janjira, giving birth to one of the most powerful monsters ever known. A race against time begins to prevent another battle which will tear Tokyo to the ground! Some classic monsters may make an appearance. OCs by DragonRiderWarrior. Rated K-plus For standard giant monster violence (COVER IMAGE UPDATED!)
1. Prologue: Mothra

**Another Godzilla Fanfic, introducing Mothra to Legendary saga along with a few classic TOHO monsters.**

**Enjoy and Stay Awesome!**

* * *

The Rise Of Mothra

Prologue:

The year is 2014. just over 5 months ago, San Francisco was torn to the ground in a massive battle between three giant monsters. The entire population was at risk when one of the giant monsters, dubbed Massive, Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, or MUTO for short, obtained the nuclear warhead which the militay were luring the beasts with.

The beast passed it over to the larger MUTO, which lay a nest of eggs around it. had a single one of those eggs hatched, mankind would have been doomed. Were it not for the brave efforts of EOD Sergeant Ford Brody, Dr Ishiro Serizawa, and the third giant monster, dubbed 'Godzilla', The nest would have spawned millions of MUTOs which would have wiped out all life on earth.

Except way before that in 1999, The Janjira powerplant was destroyed by a powerful "Earthquake". The plant was actually attacked by the Male MUTO, but the event was covered up by Project Monarch. With the Nuclear Power Plant on the verge of a meltdown, fatal ammounts of radiation was released onto the nearby city.

But somewhere in that city, lay the home of the Brody family, They were currently not at home when the meltdown happened, but their pet moth, which was kept in a glass enclosure, was. The radiation ravaged the small insect, morphing it into something else.

The changing insect went into a cocoon for just over a decade, when Ford and Joe Brody went back to the house to retrieve a selection of data disks, they passed the cocoon, assuming that the thing was dead.

But now, the beast has spawned. It had gained an uncalculable size in it's growth, aqlong with a conscience, similar to that of a human. The monster took pity on humanity, it hoped to protect the species which created it by accident.

The creature burst from the roof of the Brody home, quickly uncurling it's wings as it called out into the night, an insectoid howl never heard until now.

The Mightiest Monster in all of Human Creation,

Ravishing a universe for love of it's creators!

Mothra.

* * *

**That's the end of the prologue, the first chapter will be coming as soon as I can write it. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Xeno-Signal

**A/N: Welcome back! Its' Mr Worth A Read here. I just wish to say many thanks to DragonRiderWarrior, as the main characters; Hunter 'Wolf' Storm, and Dianna Storm, along with the Gforce unit belong rightfully to her. I recommend you check out her works too! **

Chapter One: Xeno Signal

Janjira Power plant/ Monarch Military Research Base...

"Admiral, I've got something on the radar, somethings' making its' way out of Janjira sir," A voice called out from the far end of the operations room and Admiral William Stenz was instantly on alert. "Could it be another MUTO?" The officer shook his head, "No sir, its' not giving off an EMP bubble." Stenz turned to his subordonate officer. "Get Dr Serizawa on the line!"

/10 minutes later

Dr Ishiro Serizawa had changed since Stenz last saw him, he had lost the beard and went for a clean shave, thin rimmed glasses and a grey trenchcoat. The man had won a Nobel Prize for his endless research on Godzilla and had been given a massive budget to maintain the Monarch Labs. He was the expert on all things Kaiju.

"What do you think it is, Doctor?" Stenz asked as the two looked down on the image of the radar screen, focussing their view on the abnormal blip. "Perhaps, the answer may lie in the way Godzilla operates, his purpose is to restore balance, If we can track this creature, and get a good view on its' behavior and appearence, The beast may be hostile, it may not. We will need everything we can to keep it under control."

Serizawa spoke fluently.

"Of course Doctor." He went to the radio headset he left on the desk, "Pacific Air Force, do you read, this is Monarch One, I need a squadron of recon fighters over Janjira to investigate a potential Kaiju threat, copy?" The reciever was dodgy, but he got a response, " Roger that, MA One, We'll have a trio of Predator drones over there in five. PAF Actual out." and the radio clicked off and he turned back to Serizawa. "I hope this things' friendly, Doctor."

The three drones arced over the abandoned city, high above the clouds as their remote piloits guided them in search of the target. The sky turned grey as the weather went south, he rain poure but the three drone airctraft flew on.

"Sir, I've located the target. its' coming up behind us sir." One of the pilots spoke, sat affront of the computer terminal in the Hangar. "Copy that, Anderson, Thom, prep your missiles, this could get ugly. The commanding officer steered his remote controlled aircraft up and out of the way as the two other planes stayed on standby, ready to open fire.

A massive form raised from beneath the three planes, still obscured by the clouds. "Sir, I got a visual, the organism is definetly alive sir. Its' pretty large sir." Thom spoke, keeping his eyes tracked on the form. "Pretty large? Thom, I need grown up words." Anderson interrupted, "the creatures' got a big wingspan, at least five hundred metres across." The massive form appeared from the clouds, The Butterfly-esque creature shot forward extremely fast, making it hard for the three drones to keep up in the storm.

"It looks like a MUTO. Thom, Anderson, open fire now! we can't allow that thing near a populated area!" The officer barked as the two Predator Drones gave chase, lockin on to their target. "copy that, firing one.-" a missile launched from both planes and the two warheads rocketed towards their target. Before they could hit, the massive wings of the beast raised as a cloud of glowing dust flowed, showering the two missiles. "sir, I've lost control, I can't control the warhead!" Anderson called out as the rogue missiles turned on their launchers, the rockets passed under each other and struck the two planes simultaneously, both drones burst into fireballs and fell to earth.

"Dammit!" Anderson called out, pushing away from the computer as his drone went offline. He looked across the hangar to Thom and their officer, who had just about to issue a retreat. "sir, we couldn't hit it, it just wouldn't work."

**Main Characters Wolf and Dianna will make their appearances next chapter. **

**STAY AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Storm Family

Chapter Two: The Storm Family

/Central Park, New York

Dianna Storm eagerly watched the deer as it stood at the river to take a drink. She closed her eyes and focussed, trying to form a decent thought.

Ever since she was four, Dianna possessed the ability to communicate with animals and listen to their thoughts and feelings. Though she was confident, her abilities wouldn't work perfectly. She had done research, finding literally no one else on the planet shared her ability to talk to nature, so, assuming that she was the only person in the world to be able to do so, Dianna worked to improve her ability, to perhaps show it to the world one day.

She tried to picture the word 'hello' in order to try and get the deers' attention, but before she could, her phone rang, the infamously catchy 'keyboard cat' tune echoied through the forest as a frantic Dianna tried to turn it off. The deer raised its' ead, looking round before darting off into the forest, to be invisible.

Dianna looked down at her phone, realising it was her Father; Hunter. She answered the call and raised the phone to her ear. "What do you want" she asked, "I was in the middle of something important." Dianna patiently waited for her Dad to respond. "Hey, sorry Dianna, but I've got to pick you up, I've been called back for my job. I'll have to take you to your Mothers'. I'll be waiting in the car, you do know your way back, right?"

She sighed, "yeah, Dad, I know how to get back to the car. I'll be there in five." Dianna hung up and pocketed the phone before making her way back to the parking lot. She appeared out of the treeline, walking down the path to where the gigantic Land Rover DC100 sat neatly in a parking space. Hunter opened the door of the matte black car and climbed out, greeting his daughter, "hey, c'mon, lets' go kiddo." he grinned as she walked past him, though she was only thirteen, she was 6'2, almost as tall as her father, who stood at about 6'5. "don't call me kiddo, Dad, you know that's really annoying." she groaned as Dianna opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the Land Rover.

The matte-black, hummer-like 4X4 speed down the highway, passing countless taxis and busses as they left the massive park and headed home. "Why have you been called back, Dad?" Dianna asked. "I can't really tell you much, but, My boss, Dr Serizawa thinks another monsters' appeared.

"You mean like Godzilla?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Dianna. He revved the engine of the car and the vehicle accelerated again. They rounded the next corner and approached one of the many apartment blocks that filled the City. "I got your things from the house, so don't worry, you don't have to go a few weeks without you iPad." Hunter joked as he pulled up outside the entrance of the Apartment building. Dianna got out and before Hunter could even say goodbye, she happily jogged into the building with her bag.

Hunter sighed and closed the door of the Land Rover before driving off. He picked up his wireless headset, a modified Racal Amplivox 150. He pulled on the device and turned it on, tuning it into the Monarch Private Forces channel. "Come in Newark One, this is Wolf Actual over." he tried to get a message out to the military cargo plane waiting for him at the airport. "Copy that, Wolf Actual, where are yoiu, man?!" someone called out in response. "I'm just on my way now. see you in about two minutes.

Hunter arrived at the airport and drove down the private access entrance. A security guard stood in front of a barrier, arms folded, "I'm gonna need your ID sir." The man asked as hunter pulled out his passport, it read:

_F/N: Hunter_

_L/N: Storm_

_Code Name: Wolf_

_Authority: Code Alpha_

_Designation: Counter Godzilla Force_

"Thank you sir you can make your way to the plane now sir." The guard spoke stepping out of the way as the barrier raised. Hunter accelerated and drove into the airport. The massive cargo plane was already taxiing to the runway, ramp still open.

"Alright, Max, keep the ramp down, I'm coming in." Hunter spoke into his headset as he chased after the aircraft, "Wait, what?!" The voice on the other end called out in shock as the Land Rover rocketed towards the open ramp at the back of the plane. The officer beckoned everyone aboard away from the centre of the cargo bay as the car shot up the ramp and into the plane, the ramp closed quickly after.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you even think before you ask, sir!" Max Marsh yelled as Hunter climbed out of the car. "Yeah, well you need to act the part if you're gonna work as a monster chaser. You gotta take risks sometimes." Hunter called out as he walked past technicians who began to fasten the car to the floor of the bay. "You know, JJs' got an awesome surprise for you, Man!" Max laughed, "You know hwo you were born on an army base? I hope you know how to drive a tank!" he jeered as he walked over to his seat.

"it's gonna be a long flight you know. All the way from New York to Janjira." Max jeered as he took a seat and strapped himself in. "Okay! Mz, take her up!" He yelled into his mic and his brother accelerated down the runway. The nose of the massive cargo plane rose and the plane lifted up into the air, to begin its' trip to the Janjira base.

**Many thanks once again to DragonRiderWariiror, for creating these awesome characters for me.**

**Stay Awesome**


	4. Chapter 3 GFORCE

Chapter Three: Counter Godzilla Force

12 Hours later, Janjira Air Base, Japan

Technical notes: The Counter-Godzilla Force is an elite unit of individuals who track and study the monsters, founded after the battle of San Francisco, The unit chases Godzilla like beasts and have command over any military units. They work as an equivalent to storm chasers following a tornado, but with Godzilla as their target.

The massive cargo plane descended on the runway as the landing gear lowered from the fusilage. for what seemd like ages, the plane hung above the runway before lurching forward as the wheels touched the ground. Hunter looked down the bay to make sure his car stayed in place. The vehicle was still fastened to the ground, it wasn't going anywhere for now. The plane eventually came to a stop and the ramp lowered. Hunter unbuckled his seatbelt and walked down the ramp, followed by Max and Maz.

Jackie Jay approached the plane, adjusting her purple goggles as se came to greet some of her teammates. "Afternoon!" She called out to Hunter as she saluted the man, "Its' good to be back, JJ" He responded. "I heard from Max that you've got a project you've been working on." He added. Jackie nodded "yeah, right this way, Wolf." The two walked across the airfield as the two brothers; Max and Maz began to make their way to the Main Ops room.

"I, am now please to present to you The Anguirus!" Rosa Nature called out to several news reporters and camera men as she revealed a massive, eight wheeled armored vehicle as military celebration music played on a CD player at full volume. "The most advanced vehicle to go into construction, the Anguirus is a twelve ton tank, which carries one driver plus up to six other passengers into the chaos of chasing a monster. With eighteen individual cameras, we will be able to film a monster fight right from the heart of the battle. Equiped with a high tech Maser Cannon, we won't have to worry about danger as this thing can stop a creature the size of Godzilla with ease."

"Thorn, What are you doing?!" Jackie called out to the scientist, who was clearly trying to show off. "Ah, here is the Legendary designer of the craft here,Jackie Jay." Rosa presented the reporters the designer of the craft. "OI, No cameras!" Jackie roared at the reporters who were barging each other out of the way to get an interview. Hunter groaned and turned of the CD player as Jackie ordered the reporters to leave.

"so this is the Anguirus, huh?" Hunter said, looking at the marvel of a vehicle, "I thought we agreed on no weapons." He pointed to the massive cannon on the back of the craft. "Well the Maser cannons' only for self defence, besides, its' only the equivalent of a big stun gun." Jackie corrected him. "Right, we need to assemble the team." Hunter turned to Rosa. "I need everyone in the briefing hangar in five." he ordered. "Sir, yes sir."

Within minutes, everyone had assembled in the main hangar, sat on folding chairs and crates. Everyone was here, Max and Maz, Jackie, Rosa and Hunters' Brother and Sister; Zack 'Thunder' and Angel 'Phoenix' Storm. Dr Serizawa entered the hangar, followed by Hunter and Admiral Stenz.

"Alright, people, calm down!" Hunter ordered and the room fell silent. Everyone focused their eyes on the screen set up in front of them. The screen came on and the image of a gigantic butterfly like creature filled the screen. "ladies and gentlemen, this is our monster. " Dr Serizawa stepped forward, pointing to the screen. "The creature has a wingspan of around five hundred metres and possesses the ability to override control over missiles. We have decided that naming the monster would be based on that of a legend, similar to Godzilla."

"The ancient Japanese legend says of a giant insect who attacked a human civilisation because they kidnapped its' egg. So we will proceed to name our monster after that legend. We call it...Mothra." Max shot his hand up, "what is it Maz?" The man shook his head, pointing to his brother, "Max sir, hes' Maz. As I was saying, is this gonna be a real chase, or just a hoax?" Serizawa grinned, "well you better be happy then, as this thing is real. It took down two predator drones that were perusing it."

"and at 08;00 this morning, we picked up another signal off the coast of Osaka chances are, Godzilla is aware of what's going on." Hunter cut in, establishing what they were to do. He made sure everyone was listening, especially his older brother, Zack, as Hunter remembered the last time Admiral Stenz tried to get Zack to complete a task, "I am guessing that the two are heading towards each other to fight." A murmur of approval spread round the group as Hunter took lead again. "we estimate that Mothra will arrive in Osaka in about four hours, we will land, board the Anguirus and study the way the two interact. All civilians have been evacuated from Osaka as we speak."

"I have a question for r Serizawa." Max said. "How do I get out of here, cause I am like, super bored!" He joked before being ordered to shut up by Hunter. "alright then, I want full tactical readiness in 30, prep for drop in forty. Now move it people!" Hunter called out over the unit and they began to prepare to face the monsters.


	5. Chapter 4 Combat Drop

Chapter Four: Combat Drop

Max grinned as he loaded a shotgun he picked up from one of the ammo boxes. "What are you gonna do with a shotgun? We're gonna chase Godzilla." Maz asked him. "I dunno, I've just never really fired a shotgun before and I wanna try it sometime." Max smirked as he grabbed a handfull of shells and begun to load the weapon.

Hunter entered his quarters, looking for equipment he might need. He grabbed his dog tags from the desk drawer and hung them round his neck, the metal plates read his name on one side and Code Name and birthday on the other. He looked down at his mirror and saw a small picture leaned against it, he picked up the photograph and examined it, It was a photo of his family.

It was his father; the legendary General Rick Storm, His Mother; The elite spy Zoe Storm, his older brother Zack, and himself. Hunter closed his eyes as he remembered back to when he was a child, he grew up in the military base FOB Geronimo, His mother died giving birth to Angel, Hunters' sister. The three trained by their father and by the age of 9, he knew how to disassemble and reassemble a Colt M16. He had been taken alongside his brother and sister, on an evacuation mission, where they saw heavy combat.

Hunter smiled at the photo before pocketing it in his leather jacket and leaving his quarters. He jogged through the facility to the main hangar as the others were finishing their preparations. "Alright, here's how deployment will go down; Jackie, Max, Angel, Zack and I are going in the Anguirus, Maz, you'll pilot the helo and Rosa, you'll stay with him and be our eye in the sky. I'll need info on the monsters' locations, movements and behaviour."

"Oh great, I have to work with one of the M&Ms?" Rosa complained as Maz pulled stupid faces behind her. She turned and caught him red handed, sighing with disappointment. Hunter pulled open the access hatch of the Anguirus and climbed in, walking through the compartment into the drivers' seat. He strapped himself in and grabbed the wheel. He turned and saw the others fastening themselves in as Jackie pulled the hatch shut.

Maz sat in the cockpit of the Chinook, He had hand-picked the chopper a few weeks ago and spray-painted a poorly drawn smiley face just under the front rotor blades. He pulled on the bulky pilot helmet, groaning at the bulkiness of the headset. "Alright, this is Rodan-67 online, Everyone where they need to be?" he spoke into his mic. "Copy that Rodan, this is Anguirus Actual, you have the go ahead to lift the tank." Hunter responded, making sure he was strapped in.

The Chinook rose into the air and released a cable, which hung down over the Aunguirus. One of the many technicians on the airfireld climbed onto the roof of the tank and fastened the cable to the body of the tank before hopping off the side and getting to a clear distance. Maz watched the tech run from the chopper as another gave him the go ahead for lift off.

He pulled back on the joystick and the helicopter rose higher into the air with the Anguirus hanging underneath. "Alright, this is Rodan-67, we are in the air and making our way to Osaka." He said as he piloted the Chinnok. He turned round to look into the cargo bay, to find Rosa at her station, carefully watching one of the many screens of her mobile command centre. "Yo, Thorn! You okay there?" The scientist looked at him in irritation, "Don't call me Thorn, M&M."

Maz looked at his teammate in disgust, "Well don't call me M&M, besides, you can't anyway if Max ain't here." Rosa shook her head, "thats' where your wrong." she pointed downweard to the Anguirus APC below them. "whatever!" Maz laughed as he went back to his position. _This was going to be a long flight. _He thought to himself.

Eventually, The massive city of Osaka was below them, the entire place had been evacuated, leaving huge city streets empty. The Military had set up a perimeter around the city to prevent the monsters advancing further inland. "Anguirus Actual, we've arrived at Osaka, prepping drop." Maz informed the team. "Copy that, Maz," Hunter esponded before turning to his team. "Hold on to your teeth people, we're gonna drop in ten seconds!" He ordered.

Max was laughing, he looked forward at Zack, who was about to be sick. "Don't worry man, its' an Express Elevator To Hell, Goin' Down!" He joked, less than a second after he finished his joke, the Anguirus dethatched from the underbelly of the Chinook and dropped into the city below.

Were it not for the parachutes built onto the sides of the 12 ton APC, the vehicle would have plummeted to its' demise. The parachutes deployed in unison, Rocketinng up into the sky and violently jolting the tank as its' descent was slowed. The tank slowly glided o the ground as Hunter turned off the breaks and started the engine. The wheels of the Anguirus touched the road and the parachutes detached from the sides of the APC. Hunter grinned as he accelerated down the street to the vantage point.

The Anguirus sped down the empty road towards the port where they could get a good view of the monsters when they came. Hunter took a deep breath as he slammed his foot on the breaks and the vehicle skidded to a halt. He turned around into the crew compartment "ok, we're here. Everyone, turn on your equipment. Without a second of hesitation, the group began to activate radar, Geiger counters and cameras as they prepared for the monsters' arrival.

Meanwhile, not far out away from the port, a small tour boat sat on the calm waves as its' occupants waited eagerly. The Godzilla Tours had been set up a while back and never really found Godzilla, they were set up as a way to make a neat profit out of the monster. The boats' Captain turned on the fake radar screen and the tourists gawped in shock as the nonexistant signal approached their boat.

A small boy, probably about five years old, was not interested in that, he sat at the stern of the boat, playing with his Godzilla toy. His fingers slipped and the small plastic figure fell from his hands into the water and began to sink. The boy leaned over to grab it before it went down, but something caught his attention. He looked up in awe as a great form lined with rows upon rows of spikes rose from the water. He forgot about his Godzilla toy as he was looking at the real thing now.

Godzilla looked up into the air and roared, the SHKREEONK could be heard up and down the bay as the King Of The Monsters advanced towards land.

**Sorry it took so long for Godzilla to make an appearance, but this is where the action starts.**

**Stay Awesome**


	6. Chapter 5 Godzilla Raids Again!

Chapter Five: Godzilla Raids Again!

Godzilla advanced up the street, scanning for his prey which he had swam miles to face. He looked up towards the edge of the city to see countless rows of tanks and artillery blocking his path inland, But Godzilla didn't care, his enemy was near. Godzilla began to make his way through the empty city, nearing the massive Castle which stood high on a hill, well away from threats which no longer existed.

Godzilla lifted his foot to take another step forward, but without realising, he lowered his foot into the moat and the ankle became wedged. Godzilla shrieked in fright as he fell against the side of the Castle, his massive skull crashing into the wall sideways. The building crumbled as Godzilla slammed into it and tried to stand up again. He roared in frustration as he fell with the building, buried beneath the rubble.

"Hunter! c'mon, we've got to get a look!" Max called out as he watched the small screen which displayed the castles' fall. Before he could, Hunter was distracted b his radio headset as someone tried to talk to him. "Mr Storm, My name is Agent Thompson of the CIA. I will be running the military end of this op from our front line camp at Suminodo Station. I have been authorised to use heavy weaponry if Godzilla gets too close to the city outskirts. I am here to monitor your progress and ensure your groups' safety." The voice cut off as everyone looked to Hunter. "Look, if we can lure Godzilla away from the edge of the city, Thompson won't get the chance to open fire." He slammed his foot on the accelerator and spun the steering wheel, causing the Anguirus to spin 180 degrees and take off towards Godzilla. Angel looked at her viewscreen, making sure that the rubble from any buildings didn't block their path ahead. She looked down at the built in Geiger Counter as the needle suddenly skyrocketed.

Godzilla rose from the wreckage of the Castle and roared into the air as he emerged. The gigantic Lizard looked round, searching for prey when suddenly, sthe street ahead was filled with shadow as a massive form descended on them. Mothra let out a shriek of challenge as she approached Godzilla. The King Of The Monsters roared as the flying creature slammed into the side of him, claws flailing. Godzilla tried to swipe the creature away by spinning and swinging his tail. Mothra dodged the attack and the tail caught in a building, before bursting out and sweeping away five cars as they shot into the sky. Motra raised her abdomen and let a hail of stingers loose on the other monster. The sharp hooks pinged off of Godzilla's' armor like bullets off of a tank as he slammed his eyes shut. He whipped his tail behind him as a cyan light glowed between the armor segments, His spines began to light up with the glow as well and he opened his mouth. Godzilla let out a burst of his atomic breath, the burning beam shot through the air at frightening speed and scorched Mothra as she fired another hail of stingers.

Hunter skidded to a halt again and turned to his group, "alright, I want all cameras on now, both standard and thermal." He turned to Jackie. "Launch the drone." He said and she nodded, pressing a button in front of her and grabbing the nearby joystick. A small, quad-rotorred helicopter drone detached from the top of the Anguirus. "Piloting systems online, Gigan is ready to role, time to see this battle from every angle possible." Jackie said as she piloted the drone towards Godzilla.

The built in camera hung from the underbelly of the 'Gigan' Drone, its' view was completely obscured by Godzilla's' body until the UAV was hovering higher than Godzilla. Jackie zoomed in to get a view of the effects of Godzilla's' breath on Mothra, but the creature was already flying away, down towards the port again. Mothra shot across the water as she fled, Godzilla turned and gave chase. Before Jackie could steer the drone out of the way, the tiny vehicle was knocked out of the sky by one of Godzilla's' spines. "Great!" Jackie yelled as the camera feed went dead. "we lost Gigan 1". Godzilla barged down the street, knocking buildings and cranes aside as he neared the water. He bodyslammed the water and sunk up to his back and gave chase to Mothra, his tail slashed at the water behind him, propelling the massive beast forward.

The Anguirus stopped in the middle of the street as its' occupants climbed out, baffled by how the battle begun and ended so quick. Hunter looked up as two choppers closed in overhead. The Chinook that Maz was flying hovered down over the APC and the cable connected. The second helicopter - a massive,Mil Mi 26 Halo, landed next to them and a man got out, mid twenties, short-cropped hair and a black suit and tie, aviator shades over his eyes. "Good evening Mr Storm, Agent Thompson at your service. There's not much time to explain, please get into the helicopter." He pointed to the open ramp and the group boarded the helo.

The two helicopters flew over the partially destroyed city of Osaka as they neared the military forward base. "I thought the United States never used this type of chopper!" Hunter had to shout across the bay as the engine roared overhead. "We don't, and neither to the Japanese Self Defence force. We hired it from Russia a few days back to use for Operation Heisei. A united mission between America and Japan. We will monitor the two monsters and will resort to heavy weaponry if necessary. " Agent Thompson called out. "I have been given direct orders from the UN leaders to take responsibility over the military interactions with Godzilla. You and your group, Mr Storm, will have command over the scientific end of the stick."


	7. Chapter 6 Godzilla vs Gorgo

Chapter Six: Godzilla Vs Gorgo

Sydney, Australia, 5 months prior...

Max and Maz Marsh were twins, they grew up in Sydney, Australia and were always eager to find an adventure. That is, until adventure found them first...

Max sat in front of the television, watching the footage of the battle in San Francisco for the tenth time. He couldn't get his head round it no matter how many times he watched the recording. _How could giant monsters be real? what do they want? _He thought to himself as he watched a birds' eye view of a massive creature bursting through the Golden Gate Bridge.

Maz walked into the room, throwing his jacket across the room towards the laundry pile he had built, he strode right past his brother and slumped onto the couch, getting out his phone. "hey, you mind turning that down? that roar is already givin' me a headache!" He said as he logged onto his Facebook account.

"sure, whatever." Max replied, picking up the remote and sarcastically dropped the volume to zero."Not that much, Max!" His brother winced. "What are you doing, anyway?" Max asked as he turned off the TV and leaned over to look at Maz's phone. "Facebook updates. I'm uploading that video of you trying to jump the ditch on your bike." He quipped, grinning. "nah, thats' not fair! you dared me to do it. Besides, that wasn't even my bike, it was yours that had the front wheel bust off." Max countered, feeling stupid for doing that stunt a few weeks back.

"Hey, Who put up that I use a nightlight!?" Maz yelled in embarrassment, "...and thats'; why you dont mess with the legendary Max Marsh!" Max roared as he leapt off the sofa, laughing hysterically. Maz stood, putting his phone down, grinning mischeviously before lightly headbutting his brother, who yelped in surprise, followed by a comical outburst of laughter.

Their laughter was cut short by a deafening boom that shook the apartment. The two opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. A second crash brought the roof in a few apartments down the hall, and to the brothers' astonishment, a massive foot rose from the rubble and continued onward. Max and Maz panicked before slowly advancing down the hall to the hole in the building. Maxs' eyes widened in horror as he looked at the city below him, the entire place was left in ruin in a trail of destruction.

The two brothers traced the path of devastation towards the river where a massive dinosaur like creature stood, roaring violently. "Please do not tell me that I am looking at a monster." Max sad to himself, mesmerised by the sight. "C'mon, lets' get a closer look!" Maz shouted, grabbing his brother by the arm and running back up the hallway to the fire exit. They chased the monster down the docks towards Watsons Bay, where the creature stood on the coast, looiking out to sea. A massive set of spines shot out of the water as Godzilla stood up in the water and roared at the other monster.

Godzilla fought the creature which was later named 'Gorgo' after a local legend. The battle raged on for hours as many landmarks of Sydney were thrown into ruin, Eventually, Godzilla managed to defeat Gorgo as he picked up the beast and threw it across the city, where Gorgo landed on an apartment block and died as the area exploded from the impact.

Now, with nothing left in Sydney, Max and Maz Marsh went to college in New York and studied Biology and Zoology as they prepared to follow Godzilla like storm chasers. They tried to sneak into Area 51 and were arrested. upon leaving, they met an engineer called Jackie Jay, who helped them secure a good research lab.

After discovering many new theories about kaiju, the UN approached the three with an offer to join an elite special forces group who followed Godzilla to study his behaviour and keep him away from heavily populated areas.


	8. Chapter 7 Gathering Storm

Chapter Seven: Gathering Storm

The two helicopters hovered over Suminodo Station as the vehicles' occupants looked down at the massive Military Staging area. The helos came in to land on the road outside the station and a squad of soldiers approached the helo containing the Team. Agent Thompson climbed out of the Heliccpter and showed the first soldier his ID. "Of Course, roght this way, Sir." The marine said, beckoning him and Hunter to follow. Hunter turned to his group. "alright, Zack, Angel, with me. Everyone else, we're gonna need a replacement for Gigan One." Max groaned in boredom as he got out of the Halo chopper, now he would have to find parts for a drne which he didn't even break. Godzilla broke the drone, and he didn't see the King of the Monsters anywhere, gluing the rotor blades back on.

Agent Thompson, Hunter, Zack, Angel and Admiral Stenz stood round the smart table inb the centre of the operations room. "now, If Godzilla and Mothra are heading north, that puts Nagoya, Yokohama Tokyo and Sendai at risk.." Stenz pointed out, drawing a virtual line up Japans' eastern coastline. "Sir, I don't need to go off topic, but where's Dr Serizawa?" Hunter asked.

"We picked up some seismic activity near Odo island, he's leading an expedition there. Back to the plan, Thompson, you're in command of the military of Japans' Self Defence Forces. The Prime Minister has authorised total military lock down of all eastern costal cities, giving the armed forces the best abvility of fighting off the monster if it comes to this. I recomend you set up in Sendai first, as they are most likely to make landfall there."

Stenz turned to the Storm siblings, "Commander Storm, You and your team will follow Godzilla and Mothra on a Hercules C130, tracking their movement and acting as an early warning sustem if either monster changes course. You will also have the Anguirus in the Hercules' cargo bay, so if you need to chase them on land, that won't be a problem." Hunter spoke up. "Commander, Sir?" Stenz nodded, "yes, after showing your true leadership potential, I've had your promotion to commander already confirmed."

Stenz looked round at the people who stood round him, "okay, we only have one shot at this people. We cannot allow another city to fall. First Janjira, then San Francisco and now Osaka. If we allow Godzilla to make landfall in any more cities, he may put the human race in danger, if not intentionally, collateral damage will kill us. Any questions?" no one spoke up. "good. Now go to your posts, we need to start as soon as we can people, humanity depends on our actions."

Hunter walked out of the improvised Operations room. he looked at his team, "alright, we're gonna be following Godzilla and Mothra. if they reach a city, its; gonna get dangerous. Get some armor from the base and meet me at the Hercules in ten, got it?" everyone went to the armory, leaving Hunter and Zack outside of operations, "you alright, Zack?" Hunter asked, his older brother shrugged, "I don't know. I know your the squad leader and all, but I feel responsible, after all, I am the oldest. I just don't want you or Angel to get hurt."

Hunter put his hand on Zacks' shoulder. "don't worry, we cna handle ourselves." he grinned before heading to the armory.

**did you get the joke that was the title of the chapter, since the main characters' name is Storm? (laughing awkwardly, embarrassed)**

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Gojira, minus the 'Go'

Chapter Eight: Gojira, Minus 'Go'

Dr Seizawa walked down the street of Odo islands' main illage, inspecting the wrecked buildings, damaged through the sudden earthquake that ravaged the village the night before. The villages' mayor, Mr Daisuke Hirata, ran up behind him as the rest of the expedition team followed. "Dr Serizawa? do you have any conclusions yet?" he asked. "no. Like you said, Odo has never had an earthquake before and that this one didn't end abbruptly, it lasted all the way into this morning . I'll need to see where the possible epicentre was." he stated before being guided to the centre of town, where a massive crater sat where an old water fountain used to be.

Professor Kyoeh Yamane was a young, eager scientist who had just graduated a few weeks ago. He awkwardly ran past other scientists and villagers before examining the centre of the crater. "Oh my God, is that a Trilobite?" he asked himself, pulling a shelled creature out of the mud. As he stood up, Yamane looked at the interior of the crater, coming to a shocking discovery before running to Dr Serizawa.

"Dr Serizawa, I know this is crazy, but would you agree with me that this crater is an actual footprint?" he asked. The older scientist looked on in awe as he was shown a different angle of the crater. "your right!" he yelled. "I really need to put this thing somewhere safe!" Yamane yelped as he ran up the hill to put his trilobite in the case he had brought. Someone began to ring a loud bell and everyone looked up as a bloodcurdling roar rang round the island. Serizawa ran up the hill to the source of the sound, only to find Yamane, stood, frozen in fear, camera at the ready. "i...I saw it...a monster..." he stuttered as Serizawa looked on in confusion.

Before anyone could react, a massive dinosaurid head rose ocer the hilltop. the beast had an elongated snout and a large overbite, tiny eyes and long, curved spikes on its' back. the beast let out another roar before going back behind the hill, as everyone followed in mass panic.

"it can't be Godzilla. He's too far west." Serizawa thought as he ran. "wait. maybe its' the creature from New York, it looks the same, but all the eggs were destroyed. or maybe not?" he thought as he reached the hilltop to see the monster leap into the sea. "What do you think it is sir?" Yamane asked, eyes wide in terror. "Zilla..."

**Sorry this one was a bit sort, but the next one will be better. Zilla is now another entity perhaps?" by the way, if I don't really make it clear later on, this Zilla is a girl, and is an enemy of Godzilla and Mothra**

**btw Dianna Storm makes a return next chapter and her mother is finally introduced.**

**Stay awesome!"**


	10. Chapter 10 Bye, Bye USA :(

Chapter Nine: Bye, Bye USA :(

New York, United States

Dianna sat on her bed, watching endless youtube videos on her phone as the television in her room blared at an equal volume. She looked up from her phone when she heard the word 'monster' be said out on the TV. She gawped in awe at footage of a giant Godzilla-like monster swimming through the Pacific, followed by countless aircraft and boats. The report switched to the chase of Godzilla, where a group of soldiers started to gather around a large tank like vehicle. Dianna froze in shock when she recognised one of the faces, Dad!

He was in Military uniform, pulling on a helmet, but it was Hunter, none the less. Dianna launched from her room, storming down the stairs into the main room, where her mother paced the room, talking on the phone. She turned on the massive widescreen and scrolled through the many channels until she found the one doing the report of Godzilla.

"Um, yes, I'll be able to make it to Japan. My agent said that you offered me the part of the Dad's wife, yeah?" Katie Love/Storm asked the director of the new movie that was in production. Dianna had heard a lot about the new 'Gojira', it was based on the battle of San Francisco a few months back. She had heard that her mother had been given the part of Ford Brodys' mom when it goes bacvk to the 1990s. Dianna found it kind of funny how her mom was going to play the part of the heroes' mom.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Katie said before hanging up. she turned to her daughter, "Dianna, sweetie, what is it?" she asked as Dianna pointed to the telivisoon, "Dad's just been on the TV, he's chasing Godzilla now?" she asked, slightly angered and worried. "I guess so, but tomorrow, we've got to go to Japan. You know that I've been given an acting part, right?" Dianna nodded. "We'll have to start packinbg tonight if we're gonna get there, I booked the best hotel room in the area too." she laughed before going upstairs.

Dianna knew her mother never cared about Dad, the two had a break up when she was born, and Mom only came into her life a few years ago. ever since, She treated Dianna like royalty in an attempt to get her to want to live with her instead of Hunter. Dianna looked round at the TV one last time, catching a glimpse of her Dads' plane take off before switching off the television.

She ran back upstairs and got out her suitcase from when Dad dropped her off a few days ago, she pulled out her phone and went into her contacts list, selecting her Dad's mobile number, sending a text;

_Hi, me and mom are coming to Japan__too. we're gonna be on the set of a movie. hopefully we might see each other! luv u :)_

After sending the text, Dianna started to pack her things; clothes, toiletries, books and games.

Her mom had ordered pizza to celebrate their last night in America, the two sat on the sofa in the living room, watching their favourite box-set; _Big and Bad. _They were still on season two and Dianna had made sure none of her friends had spoiled it for her before she broke up for summer vacation a few days ago.

" Who plays Gavin Grey again?" Dianna asked her mom as she picked up another slice of pepperoni pizza. "Mark Stone, I think. " Katie said as she watched the main character of the show raise a gun on the TV screen. "Wait! I heard he's playing Joe Brody in the film, Mom, we're gonna see him on set!" the two cheered as they realised they were going to meet a celebrity.

Later, The two went up to bed so they'd get an early start to catch the flight. Dianna was so exited that she couldn't sleep. She stared at her poster of her favourite singer as she recalled that she would see Dad and she'd meet at least one famous actor in one holiday. A bird landed in front of the window, chirping lightly. Dianna tried to pass on a thought to the bird, focussing really hard on sending the message.

The bird chirped again and flew off, leaving Dianna staring out the window. "oh well. doesn't matter" she whispered before rolling over and going to sleep.

**What do you think so far? I am planning to tie all of the separate character stories together in the climax, but that's still a while away yet. **

**Btw: Big and Bad is my own little parody of 'Breaking Bad' because it was pretty popular in its' day, and how the main guy who played Heisenberg (Bryan Cranston) was in Godzilla 2014, and this fanfic follows on after that so I changed the names of actors and stuff at random, Many thanks again To DragonRiderWarrior for creating these awesome Protagonists!**

**Stay Awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11 Intercept Mothra

Chapter Ten: Intercept Mothra

Hunter looked up and down the cargo bay of the massive plane, making sure all of his team was here. He had instructed them to obtain some military armor to reduce the risk of being killed by debris, most of them had obtained just a standard combat uniform, including himself, But Angel had acquired a dark red riot armor type, making her stand out from the others.

Hunter's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to take a look. he had recieved a text which he quickly opened, it was from his daughter and it read;

_Hi, me and mom are coming to Japan__too. we're gonna be on the set of a movie. hopefully we might see each other! luv u :)_

He smiled at the text and turned his phone off. "who was that?" Jackie asked, looking across to him, "my daughter, she just texted me saying how much she misses me." Hunter beamed. "D'aww, she miss her daddy?" Max jeered, grinning like an idiot.

"Aye, but don't act all tough," Maz laughed, "just because you're scared of chickens!" he smirked as his brother turned to him, "well, you know, its' their weird feet, it makes me sick." Max whined. "Guys, can you just shut up!" Rosa shouted and the two mischevious twins silenced.

"sir, we're tracking both Mothra and Godzilla, but sir, you may want to see this." the pilot called into Hunters' mic. he got up and walked down the bay, passing the Anguirus which was tied to the deck to avoid damage. Hunter walked up the stairs to the cockpit and walked in to the compartment where the two pilots sat at the controls. He looked out of the main viewscreen at the two fighter jets which were escorting them, then he looked back to the main pilot.

"sir, Mothras' changing course, she's heading east, heading towards uh. Infant Island sir." The pilot spoke, in heavy concern. "but Godzilla's still heading back towards the mainland, I guess he'll make landfall in Tokyo within the hour, sir" Hunter looked on in confusion, "what the hell?" he grabbed the mic on his headset, "Escorts One and Two, keep your course following Godzilla, Mothra is heading east and we're following suit." "Copy that Wolf Actual." the pilot of the fighter jet responded as the massive Cargo plane banked east.

Hunter went back down into the hold, where the group anxiously looked at him, "alright, we're following Mothra to Infant iIsland. We predict from her currentt speed that she intends o land there, so we'll HALO jump from the plane and land on the island, where we'll find Mothra and find out why she landed." he looked around, "any questions?" no one said anything.

"three parachutes, is that it?" Max asked. "yeah, so Zack, Angel and Myself will go, you and the others stay on board and make sure the plane doesn't leave without us." Hunter said as he shouldered the parachute. He made sure the others were strapped in before pressing the door release and the back ramp lowered as Zack picked up an assault rifle. The wind tore at Hunters' short hair as he pulled on a helmet and goggles before looking to Angel and Zack, "Jump on my go." he then leapt out of the plane, followed by his brother and sister.

Hunter felt like he was back in the Army base where he grew up as he remmbered when his father taught him how to Halo dive from an aircraft. He remembered panicking and rolling in mid air as his father yelled at him to level out. The ground slowly got closer and he saw Mothra fly below him and land in a clearing at the edge of the thiock jungle as Hunter pulled his chute and he was yanked back up into the air as his parachute opened.

He glided down and touched down on the treetops of the jungle. His chute snagged on several branches as he tumbled down the tree before the parachute catching his fall a metre off the ground. He looked around and cut the parachute from its pack and he fell to the floor, Hunter saw Angel emerge from the jungle, she waved to him and the two met up. "Where's Zack?" She asked as she looked at their surroundings. "I don't know, but we've got to complete the mission, we'll find him on the way back." Hunter said to his sister.

Gunshots rang out from the jungle and the two siblings took off in the direction of the sound. The came to the clearing to find Zack, rifle in the air, pointed at the huge Mothra which sat in the centre of the clearing, a massive, round sheel like object underneath the beast. "she laid an egg?" Hunter asked himself as Mothra turned to them. Zack looked to the others, rifle now slung. "think about it, Mothra and Godzilla weren't fighting, they were prepping, to fight that thing that came out of Odo Island."

The massive insect monster seemed to chirp in agreement. "so, They're teaming up to fight Zilla?" Angel asked as the cargo plane flew overhead. "Commander Wolf! Zilla's arriving at the coast of Infant Island, Agent Thompsons' authorised the use of nukes, we have to leave now!" The pilot roared into Hunters' headset.

He looked up at the massive plane coming in to land on the empoty field ahead of them as the ramp lowered. before anyone could do anything, Mothra chirped and took off, leaving the egg. Angel ran forward, trying to get the egg to the plane, "c'mon, help me move this!" she yelled to her two older brothers. "Angel, forget it, there's no way it'll fit in the plane, we have to leave it" Hunter roared as her ordered Zack to run back to the plane. "no, we can save it!" Angel shouted back, as Hunter came to her side, "look, there's nothing we can do here! killing yourself won't bring Mom back. it was a long time ago, but c'mon, you've got a good life in front of you!" Hunter cried, holding back memories of his mothers' final goodbyes.

Zilla roared as she made landfall, causing tons of water to fall in a sudden, heavy rain. Hunter and Angel sprinted through the hail towards the landed plane, which began to accelerate. They shot up the ramp and into the cargo bay as the plane sped up and left the ground.

The massive craft sped away from Infant Island as Zilla roared into the sky, the island grew smaller and smaller as the team looked out of the rear hatch. The island faded to a blip on the horizon as a small, super fast jet shot past them, closing in on its' target. The horizon where Infant Island was lit up like the sun as everyone looked away from the blinding light.

As the flash dimmed, Hunter lloked bnack to see a massive mushroom cloud sitting on the horizon, going all the way from the ocean to the sky as it slowly expanded and a shockwave rocked the plane. Hunter had never seen a nuclear bomb in person, he had only seen them on recorded footage, but he had experienced the effects of one. When he was leaving San Francisco after leaving a security job, he came back the next day to find the city in ruin.

He helped the local fire department search for survivors, checking under rubble and amongst wrecked homes. Hunter had seen grisly sights in the padst, but they were nothing to this. People stood at the base of the rubbe piles that were once their homes, children, less than four years old, seperated from their parents and all alone after the monster battle. Hunter made a promise that day, that he would work to prevent the use of nuclear weapons.

Hunter slammed the ramp shut and turned to his team as the pilot spoke over the comms, "its' okay, we're okay. On our way to Yokota Airforce Base." "Is it over yet, Hunter?" Jackie asked. Hunter closed his eyes and gravely shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12 On Set

Chapter Twelve: The Set

Fourteen hours later, Toho studios, Tokyo Japan

"Cut! That was beautiful people!" Mr Edwards yelled out to the ast and crew on set. as they finished filming the opening credits scenes, using a mix of miniatures and footage of the 1954 bomb.

Diana and her mother arrived at the studio gates and her mom showed the guard her ID, the man nodded and let them in. they walked past several crew members carrying cameras and sound equipment as they entered the main studio building. Dianna watched on in awe as a person in the Godzilla suit walked past. The man stopped to wave at her before carrying on.

They met up with Mark Stone just off set. "Hey, Mrs Storm, right?" He greeted them, "Well its' _miss_ really." Katie grinned as she shook hands with the famous actor. Dianna was lost for words, staring up at Stone in pure fascination, "...hi..." she trailed off as she greeted him.

"can I have a picture with you?" she asked and the actor beamed, "sure! why not?!" he laughed as she took out her phone and beckoned her mom into it as well. Mark signaled one of the crew over, "hey, Akira, you mind taking a picture for us?" he asked. The man took off the Godzilla head and took the phone in the suits' bulky, clawed hands. "say cheese!" Mr Nakajima said as he took the picture. He handed the phone back to Dianna and went back to put the headpiece of the Godzilla suit back on. "Alright, I need Mark and Katie on set please!" Edwards called out. "ok, we've got to go, see you in a bit, honey." Katie kissed an embarrassed Dianna on the cheek before following Stone onto the set.

Dianna watched them film the next five scenes before posting her photo of her, her mom and Mark Stone on Facebook, tagging the post with the caption;

_Just met Mark Stone, Godzilla movie set :D_

She watched them continue another scene before going to the toilet and leaving the set for now.

"what the hell do you mean; that's it. You just killed me off for Gods' sake!" Katie yelled at Edwards. "look, I'm sorry Katie, but that's' it, Ford Brody's mother died in the meltdown." he countered, sitting up in his chair. "hey, don't worry, I don't get much screen time either, I get killed off not long from now." Mark tried to comfort the angry Katie Love.

Dianna came back to the set, to find the kid who played the younger Ford aimlessly waddling around with the Godzilla head on, laughing hysterically. "hey, careful! you'll break it!" Dianna yelled at him. he took off the prop and grinned, he wasn't even six years old"its; their spare one, do you wanna try it?" He asked. "yeah!" Dianna cheered, pulling on the mask and trying to imitate the Godzilla roar. The two burst into laughter and ran around the cafeteria, making Godzilla sounds to the dismay of the staff.

Katie barged off the set, followed by a worried Mark."its' not fair, I agreed to play the part and all I got was to be killed off ten minutes in!" she cried, shoving Mark away. "look, I know how you feel, when I saw that they were gonna kill me off I told them they shouldn't cause the Big and Bad fans would throw a rage fit when it was finished, but hey did it anyway, besides, at least you're actually alive, because Fords' Mom died horribly." he tried to calm her down. "At least stay till the end of the filming, will you?" he asked.

"Fine." she spat, sitting down on a bench. "I'll stay, as long as you don't ditch me." he looked at her confused. "and why would I do that?" he asked.

**Sorry that this one was a bit short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for what to do in this chapter. Towards the end, I tried to hint towards Katie (Diannas' Mom) cheating on Hunter and wanting to go out with Mark Stone, who is completely oblivious to her previous marriage.**

**Stay Awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13: Empress Ghidorah

Chapter Thirteen: Empress Ghidorah

USS Lake Erie, Pacific Waters

Agent Thompson entered the Bridge of the massive Destroyer warship. "sir, we're recieving a radio message from Commander Storm sir,." Thompson took the radio. "yes?" Hunter yelled down the line "what the hell is wrong with you! that was a Goddanmed nuke you dropped on us. If you think a nuke is gonna kill them monsters, you've got to be some kind of moron who hasn't seen those creatures in action!"

"I don't care, Commander Storm, I've been given authority to use an and all weapons of the United States' Pacific Fleet. there are some risks I have to take." Hunter turned off his radio. Thompson cursed under his breath.

"Sir, We've got a signal, not far from Infant Island." One of the officers called out. "let me see." Thompson spoke, looking at the officers' radar screen. "whatever it is sir, Its' taking fglight, and its' heading towards Sendai, sir."

"All hands, This is Agent Thompson, we are heading to Sendai to intercept this creature. send word to the 8th armored, we're gonna need them on the beach." he ordered as he did up his tie. The massive fleet turned and converged on the costal city to intercept a new monster which was flying straight towards Sendai. "everyone, listen up. We have to divert this buggar away from there, we'll try and lure it north, towards the rural areas!" He concluded.

Sendai Military Base, Japan...

Major Thomas Barkes pulled on his combat helmet as he ran from the barracks. "hey, Yo people, listen up! we've been ordered north, not far outta town. Prep the tanks and get rolling!" He ordered to his men before picking up his rifle and hopping onto the side of one of the many combat tanks at the facility.

Within minutes, the battalion was rolling. they shot along the winding roads, passing cars and trucks before leaving the city, going off-road to the location. The tanks rolled over the massive, open fields and over the top of huge hills as they approached their target. Barkes was on the radio, issuing the orders. "alright, First Unit, I want you on the coastline, main combat tanks at the front, artillery at the back. Unit two, I want you on the surrounding Cliffside give them cover fire if needed. Infantry Unit, I need you up front, attack if necessary." The reached the location and slowly set up, exactly to Barkes' orders. He leapt off the tank and slung his rifle and lifted the radi0o.

Before he could ask the location of the fleet, A loud screach shook the ground and everyone looked up at the clouds. a lagre, winged form appeared and shot down, spreading the wings to slow its' descent moments before impact. the landing of the reature was like an explosion as the shockwave spread.

when the dust settled, Barkes looked on in awe at the maasive beast which stood behind their lines, it was bipedal, no arms but huge, golden wings. Barkes looked even futher up to see the beast didn't have one head, but three, each on tis' own, elongated neck.

Empredd Ghidorah roared and charged into the line, kicking up `rows of tanks like dirt as soldiers fled. "Open fire Open fire!" Barkes orderd before rqaising his rifle and firing. The last thing he saw was the huge foot come down on top if him.

No matter what the military did, their artillery bombardments didn't even slow Ghidorah as She destroyed them en masse. The fleet arrived and opened fire, but to no avail, Ghidorah took flight and headed south, towards Tokyo.

**Just to make it clear, The Nuclear bomb didn't kill Zilla, but it mutated her into Empress Ghidorah. I hope you liked this little twist.**

**The story is slowly advancing towards its' climax so stay tuned and stay awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14: Godzilla at Tokyo

Chapter Fourteen: Godzilla at Tokyo

Dianna was bored. She looked up at the clock and watched it tick away, it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet. She got up and paced the cafeteria, looking for something to do. Dianna noticed none of the staff were their, not even the cooks, so she looked round before turning on the television, flicking through channels to find something. Her Japanese wasn't brilliant, so she only managed to understand snippets of what she was listening to.

A loud crash shook the room and Dianna looked round in panic. As the shock died down, she could hear screams outside. She pushed open the cafetria doors to the rear exit of the studioto find what had caused the crash, A bullet train cab had smashed into the side of the studio building. People ran past screaming as they fled. Dianna wondered what had caused it. An all-too-familiar roar echoed round the city and Dianna found out who was responsible instantly. Godzilla.

"Dianna! C'mon, we have to leave!" Katie shouted, the two met up as Mark rounded a corner and came to their side. "look, the city's too packed to get out of on foot, our best option is to wait it out. The Courthouse round the next street is our best option, c'mon!" he yelled as he took off on foot.

Four Minutes Earlier...

A large, holiday cruise ship sailed across Tokyo bay as the passengers had a party on deck. One of the drunken partygoers stumbled about, tie on his head like a bandana. The man lost his footing and slipped towards the barrier of the ship. Somehow, he managed to catch his fall on the railing, but as he looked up, he saw something which was too terrifying to be a drunk halucenation. A massive set of spines rose up out of the water as Godzilla stood up in Tokyo Harbour. He roared as he walked inland.

His path of unintentional destruction devastated the coastline as he walked up the beach onto the street as people fled. A bullet train sped along the tracks. The driver looked up in time to see Godzillas' foot land on the track ahead, but he had no time to stop the train, which smashed into the monster's foot and exploded, the front cab burst into flames as the ones behind it buckled under the momentum, flying in all directions.

The tyrain cars seemed to fall like explosive rain, devastating the streets as Godzilla roared in pain. He shook his foot a few times before continuing to a pylon, unaware of the electrical danger it possessed, Godzilla walked through the cables and spasmed as tens of thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body. Backing away from the pylon, Godzilla walked around it before heading to the city centre. He looked round and roared before disappearing behind the many skyscrapers of Tokyo.

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to upload this one, I lost the original version and had to rewrite it. **

**Stay Awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15: To Make Things Worse

Chapter Fifteen: To Make Things Worse...

"Agent Thompson, Come in. This is Wolf hell is going on?!" Hunter yelled into his radio. They had arrived at Harieda International Airport not long after the nuke had went off.

"Godzilla's in Tokyo, The city is on Red Alert and there's no way we can contain him; Ghidorah's wiped out our armor divions North of Sendai." Thompson spoke. Maz interrupted, "wait, who's Ghidorah?" He asked. Thompson answered over the radio again, "When we nuked Zilla, the radiation must have mutated the creature, Empress Ghidorah was created and laid waste to our military units"

Hunter snatched up the radio again, "where's Godzilla though?" He asked. "He's disappeared into the city, we've lost him. But Godzilla is not the priority here, Hunter." Ghidorah is on her way to Tokyo, I need the Anguirus dropped over the city when she makes landfall, do you hear. We need to bring that monster down, Hunter." Too many lives are at risk to capture it alive." There was a long silence as Hunter thought about what to say. "Yes Sir, Wolf Actual out." He said before putting the radio away and turning to his team.

"Alright, listen up." He called out, causing his team to all look to him. "I'm sure you've heard the news, Ghidorah's on her way to Tokyo. We've been ordered to attack Ghidorah. My plan is that we get her to swallow a crate of Stinger Missiles, we then detonate them remotely and bring the monster down for good. If that doesn't work, Godzilla's in the vicinity."

There was a chorus of murmurs among the group, mainly against the plan. Jackie stepped forward. "Um, Hunter, how are we gonna even get close to that thing without it killing us?" she asked. "We drop into the city via the Anguirus, Zack, Angel and I will use it to lure Ghidorah over to the Tokyo Tower, where we will have the rest of us waiting to get Ghidorah's attention and push the crate into her mouth. "

Two fighter jets screamed overhead, causing the team to look up. "Commander Storm come in, this is Falcon One, over. Mothra's in Tokyo, I repeat, Mothra's in Tokyo!" The pilot screamed into the radio. At that moment, The all too familiar shape of Mothra's wingspan cast a huge shadow over the landing strip.

Hunter turned to Rosa, Maz and Max. "Get in the Rodan and meet up with Agent Thompson, You need to collect the Stinger missiles from the Military checkpoint at the Tokyo Dome." He ordered. Grabbing the radio, Hunter sent a message to Agent Thompson.

"Thompson, I need you and Dr Serizawa to get to the Tokyo Dome with a crate of Stinger missiles, I've sent some of my team in a helicopter to pick you up, Hunter Storm out."

He turned to the remainder of his team, "let's go!" he shouted before picking up his combat helmet and running to the Cargo Plane with the Anguirus Armored Car stored inside. He ran up to the cockpit and tapped the pilots' shoulder, "we're rollin, kid!"

Withnin minutes, the Hercules C130 was in the sky, on a suicide mission which if failed, would doom the rest of the world...

**A/N: Sorry its' been so long, I've had literally no ideas over the past...what has it been... month? I've currently been all over Terminator, Call Of Duty and especially Attack On Titan.. But fear not, I have the rest of this story planned out. I hope you like it.**

**Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome! :D**


End file.
